Pensamientos Negros
by Goticoradex
Summary: La crueldad humana es infinita... pero lo que el habia querido desde que la vio, era aun peor.


Era una fría mañana, en un frío Londres. Las personas caminaban de aquí para allá, los hombres caminaban con sus mujeres, el bedel daba un paseo por el rumbo, deteniéndose a hablar con algunos hombres, las mujeres vendían verduras en sus puestos, se hacían estafas en las calles, el humo salía de las largas e insípidas chimeneas. El grisáceo cielo sobre mí, goteaba levemente gotas de lluvia. Los niños corrían a las escuelas, barcos de todo el mundo llegaban a los puertos.

Yo miraba todo eso desde mi ventana, mi ventana en el piso 4. Estaba en mi habitación como todas las mujeres, cociendo y haciendo muñecas de trapo. Tenía un vestido negro, escotado, y mi cabello estaba recogido, mi piel blanca adquiría un tono azulado por la fría luz que entraba por la ventana.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

-¿Lista Lucy?-

Dijo una vos, que resultó ser la de mi hermano. Voltee para confirmarlo, y si era mi hermano, vestido como siempre, con ese cabello castaño de siempre.

Yo me puse de pie, y lo acompañe hasta la puerta de la casa, la abrió, y yo salí seguida de él, empezamos a caminar hacia la reja de la entrada, lo único que sabía era que iríamos a que le arreglaran las patillas.

-¿A qué barbería iras?- pregunte.

-¿Con quién más?...con ese tal "Sweeney", dicen que es el mejor barbero de la ciudad, de todo Londres incluso-dijo el muy confiado.

-¿Y les crees?- cuestione.

Mi hermano no dijo nada, me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, y salimos directo a la calle Fleed, donde había oído que estaba esa tal barbería. Todos en Londres sabían dónde estaba el dichoso establecimiento, la calle Fleed, arriba de la pastelería de Mr. Lovett, cuyos panes eran asquerosos, yo solo había ido una vez, y eso fue hace mucho, ya ni recuerdo como era aquella mujer.

En el transcurso del camino pasamos al lado de un pequeño puesto callejero, llamado "Pirelli, el mágico elixir" ahí había un hombre, Italiano creo yo, vendiendo pequeños frascos de poción, lo dude, esa cosa podría ser todo menos un elixir.

Ahí estaba el bedel, con su mirada picara sobre las mujeres, sonriente, con esos amarillentos dientes, creyéndose el rey del mundo, como todos los días. Con un bastón en manos, y la otra, la mayoría de las veces, saludando a personas de altos niveles sociales y, o, económicos, claro, siempre hombres.

Igual, pasamos frente a la casa del juez Turpin, era una casa blanca , de unos 4 pisos de alto, arriba, en la ventana del 3 piso, estaba su pupila, Johanna, era triste verla hay todo el día, encerrada, sobre todo, teniendo su misma edad. Pero la verdad, lo último que alguna persona de esta época aria, era importarles los demás.  
>Mi hermano se detuvo, y saludo algunos de sus camaradas, la mayoría eran viejos, comparados con él, cada uno de ellos se dirigieron a mi como "madan, miladi, o señorita" y después de una muy pequeña charla se iban diciendo que tenían un juicio que atender, o un compromiso importante al cual asistir.<br>Caminamos un poco más, y cuando lo noté, ya estábamos en la calle Fleed.

Vi la tienda, era totalmente reconocible. La pastelería tenía un notable letrero de que decía "Mr. Lovett", y sobre ella, estaba la barbería. En la ventana de aquel lugar, logre ver a un hombre de reojo, que miraba desde lo alto, quizás ese era el señor Todd, yo nunca lo había visto de todos modos.

Al entrar a la pastelería sonó una campana que estaba sobre la puerta, una mujer sacaba pan del ornó, ella era la señora Lovett.

Aquellos panes seguramente, eran los mismos que estaba cocinando la última vez que vine, se veía igual de asquerosos.

Al vernos dijo -¿Que se les ofrece?-

-venimos a ver al señor Todd- dijo mi hermano.

-ya le digo- dijo ella asentando la charola en la mesa.

La mujer salió de la pastelería, seguramente para ir al piso de arriba, donde estaba la barbería.

-Andrew- llame a mi hermano.

-¿Si Lucy?-

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Mari?-pregunte refiriéndome a su esposa.

-Está en casa de la abuela. Adela y Charles querían verla - dijo refiriéndose a mis sobrinos.

Antes de poder continuar, la mujer nuevamente entro.

-puede subir señor- dijo con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de la pastelería.

Yo lo acompañe, pero antes de salir, la mujer me dijo.

-solo puede subir el joven-su tono era serio, demasiado para mí.

Mi hermano con una sonrisa me dijo -está bien, solo será un momento en lo que me quita las patillas-

No estaba segura, me daba miedo quedarme aquí, sobre todo con esa mujer, y en esta panadería, rodeada de esas cosas radioactivas, que parecía que cobrarían vida propia.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ella también puede subir!- grito un hombre, que tenía una vos muy ronca, al asomarme por la puerta vi al mismo sujeto que vi en la ventana de la barbería, estaba parado en la puerta que estaban subiendo las escaleras a la barbería, estaba en lo correcto, él era el señor Sweeney Todd.

La mujer me vio con recelo, y me dejo pasar, tuve el presentimiento de que no le había agradado. Mi hermano y yo caminamos hacia las escaleras, que estaban a un costado de la pastelería. Una vez arriba, mi hermano abrió una puerta, yo fui la primera en entrar.

Al estar ahí, vi a un hombre que afilaba una navaja al lado de una silla de barbero.  
>Era un hombre de piel muy pálida, su cabello era algo rizado, y a un costado tenía un mechón canoso, sus ojos eran negros, y sus labios era delicadamente rosas, tenía un chaleco color café, con una camisa de mangas holgadas abajo, color blanco. Un cinturón, que a un costado tenía un bolsillo para navaja, unos pantalones negros, con pequeñas líneas grises en forma vertical, y unos zapatos color café.<p>

-dígame, está aquí para una afeitada-dijo el hombre, sin siquiera voltear a vernos.

-no exactamente, necesito que me quite las patillas. Vera, tengo el bautizo de mi hija pequeña, Joan...y como notara, lleva mucho que no visito una barbería de buen prestigio -

-ya lo creo mi buen hombre... Pase, la silla está caliente para usted- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el respaldo de la dichosa silla a la cual se refería.

El tono de aquel hombre se me hacía sospechoso, parecía que en verdad su punto no era la mejor afeitada, pero aun así no me importo mucho.

Mi hermano se quitó el saco, y se lo entrego al señor Todd, que lo puso en un perchero al lado de un tocador. Andrew, mi hermano, tomo asiento en la silla, mientras el hombre le colocaba una manta blanca nombre el cuello.

El señor Sweeney empezó a sacarle filo a su navaja, y en eso empezó a hablar.

-dígame, ¿Cuál es su hombre señorita?-

-Lucy, señor Todd-

-¿Es su esposa?- dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermano.

-no, ella es mi hermana-

-¡Ha! Su hermana...- dijo volteándome a mirar con una sonrisa, que en verdad no me gusto.

-¿Y cuántos hijos tiene?- le pregunto de nuevo a mi hermano.

-4, mi hija mayor Adela, mi hijo barón Charles, Rosa mi hija de 3 años, y Joan, mi recién nacida-

-tiene una hermosa familia señor-

El hombre hizo una pausa, y acerco la navaja a su rostro, para verificar si el filo era suficiente.

-¿Y usted es casada madan?- me preguntó.

-No señor -le respondí con una sonrisa.

-

Estaba atendiendo otro cliente, que como siempre venia en busca del mejor barbero de todo Londres, él era un hombre como todos los demás, solo que este era joven. Me había dicho que tenía una esposa e hijos, por lo cual decidí que mi navaja no estaría en su cuello, sobre todo porque una mujer estaba presente, aquella joven, resulto ser su hermana, me sentía muy compasivo, pero estaba seguro de que cuando este se fuera algún otro hombre se acercaría a probar mis habilidades con las navajas, y no dudaría en asesinarlo.

Ella era de piel blanca, muy blanca, sus ojos eran negros y brillaban, su cabello estaba recogido, y al lado de sus labios tenía un pequeño lunar, tenía un vestido negro, era joven y hermosa, de nombre .Lucy… ¿Por qué se tenía que llamar así?. Él era joven igual, de unos 24 años, de pelo castaño y corto como cualquier hombre.  
>Ellos dos no se parecían mucho, ella se veía tan inocente, su corta edad de al menos 17 años la hacía más llamativa, y él se veía tan joven e ingenuo... Su estupidez era grande, y eso les gustaba a mis navajas.<br>Comencé a afeitarle las patillas, la mujer estaba sentaba en la silla de la esquina, mirando mi trabajo, eso me inquieto un poco.

-There was a barber and his wife ... and she was beautiful, had a barber and his wife, and she was virtuous and ... was naive ...-  
>Empecé a cantar, como siempre lo hacía mientras trabajaba.<p>

En un santiamén deje las patillas de él hombre rasuradas.

-listo-

Dije poniendo mi navaja en el tocador a un lado, el hombre se puso de pie, mientras tocaba sus mejillas -veo que no se equivocaban señor, usted es el mejor barbero de todo Londres- dijo el hombre , por dentro yo reía, era tan estúpido en verdad-lo recomendare a mis camaradas-

-eso espero señor- le conteste, mas cuellos que necesitaban una cortadita...pensé en ese momento, sin duda, era bueno dejar vivir a algunos de vez en cuando, no era tan tonto como parecía.

-Lucy, vamos- le dijo a la mujer.

El hombre le abrió la puerta, ella caminaba hacia ella, yo no deje de verla, no podía hacerlo, y sabía que ella lo notaba.

-fue un verdadero gusto señor Todd- dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

Me acerque a mi ventana, y asome. Una campana sonó tras de mí, que resultaba ser la de la puerta de la entrada.

-veo que lo dejo vivir- escuche una vos tras de mi-y a ella igual-

No me moví, sabía a quién pertenecía -¿No lo notó Sra. Lovett? Venía acompañado de una mujer, podría ser un asesino, pero nunca lo aria frente a los ojos de alguien tan joven como ella, al menos no hoy. Además...tenía una hija, llamada Johan, y tres hijas más-

-pero si la hubiera matado a ella, hubiera sido nuestro primer pastel echo de una mujer ¿No lo cree?... Imagine aquel pastel, hubiera sido el más inocente, y dulce, y aún más siendo ella virgen... ¿Heee señor Todd?-

-m...quizás. me hubiera gustado cortar ese delgado y blanco cuello, pero nunca he intentado matar a una mujer, supongo que debe ser aún más placentero- sin duda debía serlo, matar a una mujer, no esperaba el día en que eso pasara, debía ser excitante cortar sus cuellos... Ver sus cuerpos morir...pero en este momento tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, como para andar pensando solo en mujeres y la sangre corriendo dentro de ellas- quizás, pero hoy no, estoy seguro de que aquel muchacho volverá pronto, y cuando eso pase...-

Hubo silencio, ahora solo quería estar solo, y pensar en mi venganza, pero tuve cierta curiosidad.

-¿ellos...- dije firmemente, aun sin voltear a ver a la Sra. Lovett que estaba tras de mí. Escuche los pasos de la mujer acercándose, ella se puso a mi lado, en ese momento, logre ver a través de la ventana a ambos jóvenes caminando fuera de la barbería -quiénes son?- termine de formular mi pregunta.

-supongo que son los hijos de los Gloter, es una rica familia, pero muy amargada, no creo que su carne nos sirva de mucho...- hizo una pausa -aun así...algo es algo ¿No?-

La mujer se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta, escuche que esta se abrió y se volvió a serrar. Ahora por fin estaba solo, podía planear todo lo que quisiera, pero por más que intentara esa palabra seguía en mi mente "mujeres..." sabía que debía de ser peor que matar a un hombre, matar a una mujer, pero quizás no sería tan malo como parece. De todos modos, las mujeres tampoco son tan puras, ahí tienes a la señora Lovett, que hace pasteles de humanos, ellas tampoco son totalmente hermosas, ni mucho menos limpias o blancas, ahí mujeres que se prostituyen, y otras que mendigan, solo sirven para procrear hijos, pero no creía ser capaz de asesinar a una sola, pero algo en aquella joven que vino hace apenas algunos minutos a mi barbería me llamo la atención.

-un delicioso pan, el más dulce, el más inocente, el más esponjoso y suave...-

Lo que estaba pensando era demasiado cruel, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Era muy buena e ingeniosa, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo ahora, tenía un asunto pendiente, pero al mismo tiempo una muy gran necesidad, tenía mucho que no tocaba a una mujer, demasiado, años. ¿Tan cruel podría llegar a ser?... No. Yo no era así, en todo caso ingeniaría algo peor.

La necesidad se apodero de mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón frío lo impidió antes, tenía que concentrarme en el juez...tenía que vengar a mi Lucy, mi amada Lucy, y a mi hermosa Johanna, ¿Cómo será ella? ¿De pelo Rubio como su madre? ¿O de pelo castaño como yo? ¿Será de piel clara o morena? Era imposible saberlo, nunca la iba a ver, no tenía esa posibilidad a mi alcance, pero algo que si tenía a mi alcance, eran las afiladas navajas...empuñadas en mi mano. 


End file.
